


like dynamite

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really wants to hear Dean begging for his dick. Dean has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexa_dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



Dean’s skin is faintly pink, no doubt from how hot he had the water turned up. Even if it burns him, Dean seems to be loving an almost endless supply of hot water.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean grins at him. “Man, I’m telling you. That _shower._ ”

“Yes, Dean. I’ve heard all about how much you love the shower.” Sam goes back to his book, expects Dean to wander into the kitchen, or maybe go to his bedroom and memory foam mattress.

Dean comes closer, right over to the table. He leans over, stretching to reach something. Sam looks across the table, sees Dean reaching for a copy of Busty Asian Beauties. One of the modern ones, though Dean certainly enjoyed that vintage copy.

He’s probably planning to go back to his room and jack off. That’s pretty unnecessary when Sam is right there.  
When Dean bends to stretch a little farther, Sam finds his eyes fixed on Dean’s ass. Through the thin cloth of the robe, it’s obvious Dean is naked underneath.

Sam grabs the bottom of the robe, lifts it up, all the way up to the middle of Dean’s back. Just as he thought, Dean is naked, and when Sam strokes Dean’s ass, he finds his brother’s skin warm and still a little damp from the shower.

Dean makes a surprised noise and starts to turn. Sam puts his other hand between Dean’s shoulder blades and pushes him back down, until he’s bent completely over the table.

“Can I help you?” Dean chuckles and presses his forehead against the table. “You wanted me to bend over, all you had to do is ask, Sam.”

“I don’t see the need to ask. All I have to do is push you down and tell you not to move…and you won’t, will you?” Sam squeezes Dean’s ass, wanting him more with every moment that passes.

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Dean pushes himself up just enough to meet Sam’s eyes over his shoulder. “You going to get on with it, or are we going to talk all day?”

Sam shakes his head and sinks to his knees behind Dean. Dean is as impatient as ever. He taps Dean’s hip and Dean automatically spreads his legs, dropping back down onto the table, chin pillowed on his arm. Sam spreads Dean’s cheeks so he can get at his hole, and from the first touch of his tongue to the sensitive skin Dean is making noise and pushing back for more.

Usually when he rims Dean, it goes in the usual way. Tongue, then fingers, getting him all wet and stretched open for Sam’s dick. Not this time. This time…he’s just going to use his tongue.

He sucks gently on the clenching hole, enjoying Dean’s moans, even if he is trying to muffle them in his forearm.

“There’s no one else here, you don’t have to be quiet,” Sam pulls back enough to say, pressing a kiss to Dean’s balls while he’s at it.

“God, just shut up and keep going. Didn’t tell you to stop, did I?”

He has to roll his eyes at that, but Sam gets back to work, licking over Dean’s entrance, until he decides Dean’s loose enough for Sam to push his tongue in. He’s more grateful than ever that they’re alone, because Dean’s moan is so loud it can probably be heard on the other side of the bunker.

“S’good,” Dean sighs, grinding back against Sam’s face in an effort to get Sam’s tongue deeper.

Sam gets Dean as wet and open as he can with just his tongue. When he’s finally done, Dean’s hole is wet and loose. 

“You want to be fucked? Want me to get my dick up in you, stuff you full and make you lose your mind?” He drapes himself over Dean, smoothing his hands over Dean’s back. That broad expanse of skin, covered in freckles in some parts and scars in the other, makes him want to get his mouth there, too.

Dean makes a noise that sounds like agreement. “You know it. Come on.” When Sam doesn’t move, he sighs loudly. “What are you waiting for?”

“I’m just waiting for you to beg me for it.” Sam presses a kiss to one shoulder, almost getting hit in the face as Dean shifts quickly onto his elbows, glaring back at him. “Know you can. I want you to. Want to hear you strung out and begging for it, until all you can think of is how badly you want to get fucked.”

He’s startled by the look Dean gives him, annoyed and stubborn and _no fucking way, bitch, not happening_ all rolled into one. So that’s how it is, is it? Sam will get him to break down and plead for it. He’s confident he can make Dean writhe and beg, all desperation and hunger for Sam’s cock.

“You want it, don’t you?” Sam pushes closer, nudges his way forward until his dick is right against Dean’s hole, friction that must be driving him crazy. It’s only making Sam hotter for it, a little dizzy with how badly he wants, god, _needs_ to be fucking Dean.

He knows Dean wants it just as badly as he does, if not more. Dean’s eyes are dark with arousal, and when Sam sneaks a hand around Dean’s body to brush over his dick, he finds Dean almost painfully hard. Oh yeah, he wants it.

“Gonna make you. You’ll beg for it.” Sam pushes Dean back down against the table, and before Dean can say a word, he’s pulling Dean back by the hips and pushing his dick into Dean.

“Yes, fuck,” Dean arches back against him, groan pulled out of him. He’s probably hoping, expecting Sam to push in all the way, start fucking him hard and fast.

That’s not the plan. Sam stops with just the head of his cock in Dean, enough to tease him but not actually deliver what Dean really wants, not enough to fill him up and stretch him wide.

There’s an almost awkward pause. Sam is pretty sure Dean thinks he’s just giving him a moment to adjust before pushing in further, but finally he seems to realize that Sam’s not giving him any more than this.

Predictably, Dean growls and tries to take matters into his own hands. He starts to push back, take more of Sam’s dick in, but Sam stops him, keeps him pinned where he is. “Told you I’d make you beg, didn't I? Yeah, you’ll be asking so nicely for it before long…wanna hear you wrecked and desperate.”

“Sam, you fucking cocktease, goddamn you.” Dean starts moving again, like he’s going to stand, but Sam just pushes down harder, hand firm on Dean’s back.

“All you’re going to get,” he repeats. It feels like it’s going to kill him, taking so much control for Sam to stay like this, to not push deeper, all the way in, where he belongs.

Sam does move, tiny little thrusts that have to be completely unsatisfying for Dean, providing more frustration for him than anything. It’s just as much a tease for Sam, too. This isn’t giving him any great relief, but he wants to hear Dean begging for it more than anything right now, so he can deal.

Dean gives him another dirty look. “If you don’t start fucking me for real, I’m gonna—“

Sam just laughs at him. “You’re gonna? Gonna what? Seems like I’ve got you pinned down pretty good. Only way for you to get my dick up your ass is to beg. Come on, baby, give it up. Say please.”

He should have known better than to laugh at Dean. He really should have. Nothing riles Dean up quite like the sound of Sam’s mocking laugh. Dean rears up, the movement making Sam stumble back a step, his dick slipping out of Dean, and knocks Sam’s feet out from under him.

Sam yelps as he hits the ground. On his back, thank God. Landing on his erection isn’t something he wants to experience.

Dean stalks towards him, smirk firmly in place. His face… It’s predatory and threatening, in a way, and it makes Sam’s dick throb with need. 

“Asked me what I was going to do.” Dean sinks down gracefully (seriously, gracefully, moving around with his cock hard and against his belly and he still manages not to look ridiculous. Dean got all the good genes) to kneel astride Sam, his ass _just_ brushing against Sam’s dick.

He can’t seem to stop his needy groan from escaping. Dean’s smirk widens, if anything.

Reaching behind him to hold Sam’s dick steady, Dean takes it in in one go, not stopping once. Once he’s got it all in, he sighs and rests there for a second, Sam’s balls flush against his ass.

Sam’s a little stunned with the sudden overload of sensation, Dean so perfectly hot and tight around him, the way he just went all the way down, filling himself up in an instant. It’s so hot that Sam has to move, pushing his hips up in an attempt to get deeper.

Dean stops Sam when he reaches for his brother, pinning his hands to the ground. “I don’t think so. Not gonna be so easy on you, Sammy.” He drawls Sam’s name out, long and lazy, and it makes Sam shiver and buck up again. Dean’s eyes narrow. “You better stop moving, or I swear I’ll go jack off in the bathroom and leave you hard and desperate."

Sam wouldn’t put it past Dean to do exactly that. He grits his teeth and makes a conscious effort to still his hips. “Goddamn it, Dean.”

Now Dean is the one to laugh. “You want something, Sam? Come on, _beg for it._ ” Dean starts moving, slowly. Too slowly for Sam’s taste.

A hiss of satisfaction escapes Dean as he rides Sam slowly. He looks so goddamn content now that he has Sam’s cock in him, near blissed out, and it makes it even harder for Sam to stay still. This is like some new kind of torture, not being allowed to move, to touch Dean, when every part of him wants to grab Dean and roll them, get Dean on his back and fuck him until they’re both senseless with pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel good. So fucking big, Sam.” Dean moans and drops his head back. The line of his throat is gorgeous. Fuck, Sam wants to get his mouth there, suck on the skin over Dean’s pulse, hear the hungry little noises he would make.

He shifts, trying to sit up. Dean growls at him and plants a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. It’s so similar to the way Sam was keeping him pinned to the table that he’s sure Dean did it on purpose, to show him just how much the tables have turned.

“I told you, didn’t I? This is how this is going to go. You’re gonna be nice and still and let me ride you. Just take it, okay, Sam?” Dean clenches tight around him, and Sam groans. “That’s it. Let me hear you.”

If he really wanted, Sam could have Dean off of him in an instant, but it’s more fun to play along. Even if Dean does infuriate him, going along with it and letting Dean call the shots is more enjoyable than shoving him off, which would only end up in Dean sulking and Sam actually having to take care of himself.

“Fine.” Sam gives Dean his best bitchy face. “But you’d better deliver. Ride me, Dean, c’mon. Nice and hard.”

“Ride you however fast I want.” Dean snaps it back automatically, but he does speed up a little, fucking himself faster on Sam’s dick.

He plants his hands on Sam’s chest for leverage at first, but soon enough takes hold of his own dick, panting as he touches himself.

Sam bites hard on his lower lip, pressing his hands against the floor. Anything, anything at all to not touch Dean. It may be hard, but Dean just leaving him in the middle of sex would be worse.

Dean gradually gets even faster, bouncing on Sam’s dick, fisting his own cock in time.

“God, Sam,” Dean’s sweating a little, mouth hanging open as he struggles to get enough air. “Fuck, _Sammy_ , I can’t,” and with a strangled moan, Dean comes, slicking Sam’s chest and belly.

Sam damn near whimpers as Dean contracts around him in orgasm. Dean sighs and relaxes on top of him for a second, rubbing a bit of his come into Sam’s skin.

“Dean. Please,” he gives in and pleads. “Come on, Dean, get me off.”

A few seconds pass, and then Dean sits up and smirks down at him. “Oh, no. I don’t think so.” Before Sam can say a word, Dean pulls off of his still hard dick and dashes out of the room.

He stays where he is on the floor out of shock for a moment. Then Sam jumps up and runs after Dean.

“What the fuck, dude?” Sam is more and more conscious of how hard he is with every step (and he probably looks ridiculous, but he tries not to think about that), and he catches up to Dean just as Dean makes it to his room.

“Who’s the cocktease now?” Sam tries to look menacing as he advances on Dean.

Dean’s laughing as he goes to close the bedroom door, only for Sam to push it right back open. “You got a problem? Seems like you’re a little worked up.”

“Damn right I have a problem. I think you forgot something.” He gestures towards his neglected cock. “I wasn’t done, Dean.” He can feel his face trying to slip into a pout, and stops that right away. This isn’t the time to be playing the bratty little brother role.

“Yeah, but I was.” Dean’s smile just grows as he backs away from Sam, farther into the room. He’s practically inviting Sam to grab for him.

Sam does, and predictably, Dean tries to dodge. It doesn’t work as well as he probably hoped, and they end up landing right on the memory foam mattress.

“Isn’t this convenient.” He plants his hand possessively on Dean’s shoulder. “Perfect place for me to fuck you. You think your mattress will remember this?”

Dean tries to squirm out from under him, Sam holds him down, and it somehow escalates into a full blown playfight. Dean is trying to get free of Sam’s grip, and Sam is trying to subdue him, and Dean’s a dirty fighter who resorts to distracting Sam.

“Dude,” Sam protests as Dean licks his chest. “Just hold still and lemme—“

Dean starts sucking on his skin like he wants to leave a mark. “What kind of brother would I be if I let my _little_ brother win that easily?”

He takes great pains to emphasize the world little. Sam finally succeeds in holding Dean still, arms pinned at his sides. “There’s nothing about me that’s little anymore.” He rubs his dick against Dean’s thigh, just a reminder.

Expression changing completely, Dean relaxes into the mattress and spreads his legs. The look he levels at Sam is challenging. 

Without another word, Sam pushes Dean’s legs up and apart and enters in a single thrust. Dean is still open from before, and a shuddery moan slips out as Sam fills him up without pause.

He fucks Dean hard and fast, with a single goal in mind: getting off. He needs to come so badly, Sam is surprised his dick is even still attached. Grunts are punched out of Dean with every thrust. He’s soft, but still obviously enjoying it.

A high pitched whine almost leaves him as he finishes, hips stuttering and losing rhythm as he fills Dean up, makes him nice and sloppy. Sam kisses Dean to muffle any noises Dean might be able to mock him for later, sucking on his tongue as he slows and then stops moving.

Dean lets him get away with laying on him for a few minutes, concentrating on the kiss. He finally pokes Sam in the side, meaning obvious.

“Gonna suffocate me, Sam.”

“You shouldn’t shower,” Sam says after he pulls out, beside Dean on the bed. It’s not quite big enough for him to get away with anything classified as a sprawl. “Stay wet and open and ready for me until I’m ready to go again.”

“You just got off and you’re already thinking about another round?” His indignation is so fake. Dean stretches. “Hey…do you think that table could support our weight?”

Sam has no idea. He’s eager to find out. “We can try.” He’s pretty glad there aren’t any of the Men of Letters around (especially their grandfather) to see them abusing the table by fucking on it. And over it. And _next_ to it.

He does hope that all of their spirits are at rest, because the last thing he wants is an angry old man’s ghost coming after them right when he’s in the middle of fucking Dean.

Sam cups Dean’s soft dick. “We might have to wait a while though, you don’t have such a great recovery time now that you’re as old as you are.”

Dean shoves him. “Change of plan. First thing I’m doing when I get hard again is stuffing that big mouth with my cock.”


End file.
